Slender Creepypasta
Slender Man- Once in the small town of Pripyat, Ukraine. There was a small boy, an he was about 12(almost at his growth spirt) he was very pale, and had severe anorexia. because he didn't like going out during the day,He only went out at night to play. He didn't have any friends, the only people who liked him were kids younger than himself, but this meant very little at the time to him. He was distant from his parents, so he ever talked to them. As he was growing up he realized that he would be alone. He would walk through the woods at night. Eventually, after going into the woods so many times, he started to know the whole forest. When the day of his birthday arrived he got a suit from his parents, he went out at night with his "fancy" new suit to play in the woods. He decided he would build a fire since he is an adult now. He gathered the branches and twigs and put them into a pile, he got a match box out and lit one, he started the fire up, and before he knew it, he had to put out the fire to go home. He went to school the next day in his "fancy" new suit, the kids made fun of him so much he cried. He ran home, and told his mom he is never going back to school, his mom said, " just because some people don't like you doesn't mean you can skip school!", his mom took him back to school, Still in the same clothes, when recess came along the other kids started up a group to beat him up. He got punched in the stomach so many times, he through up blood. When he eventual got his way out of the circle of people surrounding him. He ran, he ran till he couldn't run anymore. Before he knew it he was in the forest. A couple of days passed by. He hoped he wouldn't have to ever return..... His wish became true... He was getting a bundle of sticks together to create a fire, he started to feel funny. He looked around but... Nothing was there. He started to look back in the direction where his house used to be, he started to see a strange glow, seconds later followed by screaming. he recognized the screams, they were the screams of the other kids that beat him up. As he laughed he ran in the other direction. Thinking " they got what was coming to them". He stopped an looked back. the glow had caught up with him, he felt weird. Seconds later he started to feel something weird on his face, his face started to fuse to his skull, his eyes sunk into his skull, his lips melting together. He tried screaming, but nothing would come out. He couldn't hear a thing. He felt as if he was growing, he became an enormous stature in seconds. He felt many vertebrae snap as sharp, black tentacles shot out his spine. He continued to run aimlessly. He suddenly felt something touch his hand.... It was one of the younger children, the child wasn't afraid of his deformed body. The child stopped him, and grabbed his hand and walked him to the gate of the woods, he remembered the fence, he stopped and remembered his mom say,"you must never go passed the fence of the woods". The child tugged on his arm. He put his head in the other direction. He lifted up the child and put the child on the other side of the fence. The child ran off...... He vowed he would help all children like him. Some children that wonder off into the woods might meet up with this social outcast and feel at home, they might get an awkward thought to call him" slender man". Some children that aren't as the other children will hear something terrible whispered from the forest " you will get what is coming to you...." All around the area of "his" forest, children go missing. And no one in the town will go into the forest. they won't admit that he exists......... "They will all get what is coming to them..... soon.". Category:Creepypasta Category:Slender Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Sequel